1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in producing fluid from a wellbore. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for sealing an annular space between a pump and production tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon producing wellbores extend subsurface and intersect subterranean formations where hydrocarbons are trapped. The wellbores are typically lined with casing and have production tubing inserted within the casing. Artificial lift is often relied on for producing hydrocarbons from within a formation when downhole pressure is insufficient for transporting produced liquids to the surface. Typically, artificial lift during oil and gas production uses pumping in the wellbore to lift fluids from downhole to surface and push them to processing facilities. Some pumping systems are integrated with production tubing and conveyed downhole with the production tubing. Other pumping systems are deployed downhole through already installed production tubing and suspended from coiled tubing or power cable.
Through tubing deployed pumping systems require isolation between pump intake and discharge, otherwise fluid exiting the pump can flow back downhole and enter the pump intake and be re-circulated through the pump. An example of an existing isolation technique presets a landing profile (e.g., seal bore) on the tubing. As the pumping system is installed, a seal assembly or seating shoe on the pumping system engages with the landing profile, thus sealing off the fluid path between pump intake and discharge.
It is not uncommon for the pump to be moved to a different depth during the life of the well to compensate for changes in reservoir pressure, water cut or productivity changes and optimize system performance. Changing pump setting depth though requires a workover rig to pull out the tubing and re-install the landing profile at a different depth.